Cowboys ANd Indians-Re posted
by Revolution
Summary: Kid Blink hasn't seen his sister since they were adopted into different Families, So why is she back in New York? and can the love of a newsy make her stay?
1. Suprise!

Cowboys And Indians

By Revolution 

Disclaima: I OWN THEM! HAHAHAHA! *Men in white suits come*

I was just kidding, Honest! I don't own them. (YET)

Ps. I don't ride horses, in fact am deathly afraid of them this idea came into my head and I am a slave to my head so if something is incorrect tell me.

Aurora Dawson swallowed hard and gathered her courage. This is where that nice old man said I would find Nicky she thought to herself. She lifted her chin and confidently walked into Tibby's restaurant.

"Psst…Jack" whispered Racetrack Higgins "Whose dat goil?"

"I dunno, I'se neva seen 'er before" replied Jack Kelly.

The girl in question looked different from any girl the boys had ever seen before. She was tall and tan, she didn't have the tough, bitter, look to her that most newsgirls had but she didn't posses the hoity toity look of New York City's upperclass. She was lovely just the same. Her hair was long, curly and a deep mahogany color, her eyes were a calm blue.         

"Hey Boys" said Kid Blink "Whats goin…"

He looked at her then back at his friends, then back at her.

"It can't be" he murmured "could it?"

"What is it Blink?" asked Jack.

"Gimme a sec, Cowboy" 

The newsies watched in confusion as Kid walked up to the mystery girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rora" he said smiling widely "I knew it was you"

"Oh Nicky" said Aurora hugging her older brother "I'm so glad to see you"

"Come sit" said Blink grabbing his sisters hand "Boys, dis heres my sista Aurora"

"Ya sista?" asked Jack "ya neva said ya had  a sista"

"Ya neva asked" replied Blink sarcastically. "So Ror, What are ya doin here?"…

I Know its really short, but yeah, how ya like it?

Carryin da Banner

Revolution


	2. Her reasons

Aurora looked out the window, to where she had her horse SpitFire tethered to a pole. 

"Let's just say I got something to prove" she whispered her eyes glittering with determination.

~ "I'm Not Marrying Him!" yelled Aurora "He's the same age as Poppa"

"Aurora, sweetheart" said Kelsey Jenkins, Aurora's adopted mother "Me and your father can't afford to take care of you forever"

"I don't need you to take care of me" 

"Trinket, your just a girl" said Noah, her father "You can't take care of yourself. You need a husband"

"I need no one" whispered Aurora through clenched teeth.~

"Whose this?" asked a girl coming up to kiss Blink.

"Dis is mah Sista" replied Blink "Rora, dis is mah goil Sapphire"

Aurora looked up and smiled. The girl was tall with a wild tangle of bond curls and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Aurora" she said "You can call me Rora, or Ror"

"Nice ta meet ya Rora" replied Sapphire "Your brudda's told me so much about ya"

"Oh, I forgot about Spitfire" said Aurora "Does anyone know where Sheepshead Racetrack is?"

"Whose Spitfire?" asked Jack.

"She's my horse" replied Aurora "My friend Isaac helped me make arrangements to keep her there"

"I'll take ya" replied Racetrack excitedly "Da Track is like mah second home"

"Relax Race" said Sapphire "Ya gotta sell, I'll take her"

"don't you?" asked Blink.

"Nah, finished" replied Sapphire "Sides, aint every day, I gets ta talk ta ya sista"

"Okay" replied Blink "I'll see ya back at da Lodgin House"

Aurora hugged her brother and followed Sapphire outside.

"You ever ride?" She asked.

"Me?" replied Sapphire "Nah"

"Hop on" 

"Okay"

The boys watched in shock as Sapphire, who had only seen a horse on the streets confidently hopped onto the back of the beautiful white horse.

"So Blink?" asked Jack "Where's ya sista been all dis time?"

"Well, afta our parents died, we was sent to an orphanage. Rora was adopted foist. She went to live on a ranch in El Dorado, New Mexico. I was adopted by a family in New York." Said Blink " Soon afta dat, dey died and I became a newsy"

Aurora was lost in thought as Sapphire.

~ "Hello, Aurora" said Nathaniel Hendersen "How's Spitfire?"

"Fine,"

"I thought maybe you had reconsidered selling her" he replied "She's a fine animal"

Aurora walked out of the stables and into the blinding sun. She spun around on her heel.

"Spitfire is not now, and never will be for sale"~

"Bastard" she whispered.

"What?" asked Sapphire.

"Nothing. How long have you and Nick… I mean Blink been dating?"

"Ya can call 'im Nicky If ya want, he is ya brudda afta all" said Sapphire as they walked through the gate "About two months"

Later That Night…

Blink and Mush sat on the stoop of the Lodging House smoking and discussing Aurora's surprise arrival.

"I jus feel like she aint telling me sumptin" Blink exclaimed.

"Maybe she's telling ya all she kin"

"I dunno, I jus hope she aint in trouble"

"I'm sure she aint"

"Well, night Mush"

"Night Kid"

Aurora sat on her bunk under Sapphire smiling. She finally believed she had done the right thing. She was with her real family and she felt like she belonged. It had taken a lot to leave El Dorado and her parents but She had to be where people believed in her….

So? And anyone got ideas on who her boy should be? I think maybe Jack but I aint sure.

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	3. Victory

Wow, this is really a hard decision! Racetrack or Spot? You pick, it'll be like those choose your own adventure stories. Okay On with the next chapter.  
  
"Come on Rora" she whispered to herself as she mounted Spitfire "You can do this"  
  
Sheepshead Racetrack was bigger than any of the ones in El Dorado where she had raced, or where Oliver Andrews raced. She hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to race as herself.  
  
"Stop worrying so much. You've been racing longer than all these rich boy yuppies put together"  
  
"Hey deres a new hoise?" asked Racetrack looking down at the listing.  
  
"Yep" yelled Ophelia Clark over the din of the crowd.  
  
Ophelia had been coming to the Racetrack with him since she had become a newsy. Also known as Shakespeare, she was Mush's girlfriend and Racetrack's best friend.  
  
"Ya gonna bet on it?"  
  
"Yeah, I tink so, You?" she asked.  
  
"Might as well"  
  
  
  
"Go Spit" whispered Aurora when the bell went off.  
  
Ever since Aurora was young, there was nothing more exciting to her than the feeling of the wind as it rushed past her face.  
  
"Go Spitfire! GO!" she whispered as she easily edged out a young man on a fine black stallion.  
  
"Go! Go!" whispered Racetrack as the horse slid past the competition.  
  
"Oh My God!" yelled Ophelia as Trinket easily lead the pack over the finish line "We won!"  
  
Later That Night..  
  
"Aurora? Dis heres mah goil" said Mush "Aurora, Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Aurora"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Irving Hall was extremely crowded that night. Newsies from Brooklyn, Queens and Harlem had come to celebrate Jack's birthday. They were currently being regaled by stories of Race's victory. Aurora sat a bit away from them smiling to herself. If they Only knew.  
  
"Rora!" yelled Sapphire "Come 'ere! I want ya ta meet some of da udda goils!"  
  
Aurora stood up and followed Sapphire.  
  
"Dis is Dutchy's goil Requiem" She said pointing to a thin dark haired, sad eyed beauty. "Snoddy's sista Quill, Specs's goil Tragedy, Jack's goil Stress"  
  
"Its really nice to meet you"  
  
"Rora!" Yelled Blink "Come 'ere"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty" replied Aurora mockingly.  
  
"Smartass" whispered Blink "Dis is some a da Brooklyn Newsboys. Fiddle, Zero, Finn and Ollie"  
  
"And I'se Spot Conlon" said A voice behind her .  
  
So let me know what ya think? Spot or Race? Maybe a love triangle? Stress, hope ya like da fact dat ya jack's goil.  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	4. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: Only own Aurora and the newsies that don't belong to Disney or the Godesses of Fan Fic at Bottle Alley and the NML

Okay Kats and kittens, Love triangle it is…..

"Well, Happy birthday Jack" said Aurora "I'm gonna walk back to the Lodging House and get some rest"

"I'll walk ya Rora" said Racetrack, brushing the ashes off his lap.

"Thanks Race" replied Aurora.

She tucked her arm in his and followed him into the cool night air. 

"So, what its like in New Mexico?" asked Race.

"Hot" replied Aurora "Nothing like it is here"

They discussed their lives. Racetrack told her about the strike and how Jack had almost betrayed his friends. He then had her giggling over stories about Blink. He just liked to see her laugh.  They had sat on the steps of the lodging House talking until the others had returned from the party.

"Git some rest huh?" asked Blink giving his sister a look.

"Yeah" said Aurora wrinkling her nose "Shut up!"

Later That Night…

Aurora slid quietly out of the Lodging House window and climbed quietly down the fires escape. She didn't see the light from Spot's cigarette dancing in the darkness.

"Where ya goin?"

"Jesus Conlon" whispered Aurora "You scared the hell out of me"

"Do ya frequently sneak out?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" She Shot back.

"So? Where are ya goin?"

"Come see" said Aurora grabbing his hand.

Sheepshead races was dark, the late race crowd had gone home for the night.

"Stay here" she said walking to the office.

Spot stamped the ground around him and looked up into the night sky. What the hell are ya doin Conlon? He thought to himself. Sneaking out of the Lodging House with Kid's baby sister.

"She certanately doesn't look like a baby" he said to himself as she made her way back.

"Ever rode a horse?" asked Aurora.

"Me? nah"

"Come on" she said pouting "Please?"

"All right" said Spot putting his hand on the back of the black horse.

"Good" said Aurora as she put Spitfire into a full out run "Catch me if you can!"…

Hehehe! Spot on a horse!

Carryin da Banner,

Revolution


	5. Boys!

Aurora looked back and smirked. Spot struggled to stay upright on the large Horse. She slowed Spitfire down and waited for him to catch up.  
  
"Ya tink dis funny?" he said fuming.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I can't believe I risked bodily harm from yer brudda, to ride horses"  
  
"you didn't have to come"  
  
"Can't have a pretty goil like yoself walkin around dis city at night by yourself"  
  
"So what? Cause I'm a girl, I cant take care of myself?"  
  
"I was jus sayin dat."  
  
"I heard what you said"  
  
Aurora hopped off Spitfire and grabbed the reigns, Spot followed her as she stalked into the Stable.  
  
"Goils" he whispered to himself.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Hey Rora!" said Racetrack "ya wanna sell wit me?"  
  
"Sure" replied Aurora as she tucked her shirt into her skirt. "I'd love too"  
  
Spot sat on the steps of the Manhattan Distrbution Office smoking a ciggarete.  
  
"Mornin Brooklyn!" said Racetrack.  
  
"Mornin Track, Rora" said Spot.  
  
"Spot" said Aurora looking down at the ground.  
  
"How's da headline?" asked Racetrack.  
  
"It's a headline" replied Spot looking Aurora, willing her to look at him.  
  
"There's Sapphire and Stress" she said "I'll be right back"  
  
"Hey Rora" said Sapphire "What's Wrong?"  
  
"Boys!" whispered Aurora.  
  
She looked back at the two boys. Damn you, Spot Conlon, she thought, How can one boy be so patronizing?  
  
"I'd stay away from him, if I was you" whispered Stress.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'es a bit of a womanizer" replied Sapphire "Ya want ta sell wit us taday?  
  
"Sorry Blue" said Race coming up and wrapping his arm around Aurora's waist. "she's spoken for"  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
"Ready?" asked Race.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Aurora smiled, she liked Racetrack. He was sweet and funny, and he made her feel special. Plus he was adorable, dark haired and dark eyes, with the cutest half smile in the world.  
  
"What?" asked Race.  
  
"Nothing" replied Aurora hooking her hand in his "Let's go"  
  
Spot watched as Aurora walked away hand in hand with Racetrack.  
  
"What's da matta?" asked Jack.  
  
Jack followed where Spot was looking and shook his head.  
  
"Don't go dere Conlon"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's Blink's Baby sista"  
  
"I know dat"  
  
The day went by quickly, and soon Aurora and Racetrack found themselves at Tibby's for lunch.  
  
"Hey Race" said Shakespeare "Come 'ere"  
  
"Go ahead" said Aurora sipping her drink.  
  
"All right"  
  
She hated that she couldn't stop thinking about Spot. He made her feel so small. When he looked at her with those bright blue eyes, stop it she thought. She didn't need this.  
  
"Hi Ror" said Blink "how was ya foist day?"  
  
"Ya sistas a natural" replied Racetrack.  
  
"Well, she is my sista, so was dere ever any doubt?"  
  
"So modest" said Sapphire.  
  
"Dats part of mah charm"  
  
"You? Charm?" said Aurora disbelievingly.  
  
"'ey stranger tings 'ave happened"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Just then Jack, Davey and Spot all walked into Tibby's.  
  
"'owdy boys" said Jack "And goils"  
  
"Listen Nick," whispered Aurora "I got something I gotta do"  
  
"Ya need someone ta come wit ya?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"Nah, thanks"  
  
Spot watched as Aurora walked out of Tibby's completely avoiding eye contact. Damn! He thought to himself.  
  
Racetrack looked over at Spot. Something was going on.  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	6. Starry, Starry Night

"Hey Track!" yelled Spot.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Ya goin ta Sheepshead?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"mind if I join ya?"  
  
"Shoah" replied Racetrack relucantaly.  
  
He knew that he should trust Spot, after all he had been an important ally during the strike. He had seen though the way Spot had looked at Rora. Rora he thought smiling, with her big blue eyes and gentle smile.  
  
"Race, we goin?" asked Shakes.  
  
"Yeah, Brooklyn's coming wit us"  
  
Aurora looked up into the crowded stands. She scowled when she saw Spot and Racetrack sitting in the center.  
  
"Well.. Shit!" she said as she buckled her helmet.  
  
"Who ya bettin on?" asked Shakes.  
  
"I tink, I'm gonna bet on Crimson Fire" replied Spot "what about you Track?"  
  
"I'm stickin wit Trinket"  
  
"Which ones dat?"  
  
"The white one"  
  
Aurora felt the tension of the day fade into the wind that whisked around her. She leaned into the saddle and watched in satisfaction as Spitfire edged past their major competition, a black stallion named Crimson Fire.  
  
"The Winner!" yelled the announcer "Oliver Andrews on Trinket!"  
  
Aurora beamed. Another race won. Uh Oh! She thought when Shakes looked at her with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"Hope she didn't recgnize me" whispered Aurora as she walked Spitfire back to the stables.  
  
"Did dat guy look familiar ta ya?" asked Shakes.  
  
"Nah" replied Racetrack "Tink you'se jus seeing tings"  
  
"Shoah"  
  
She just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Oliver Andrews.  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
"When did ya become a newsie?" asked Aurora as she sat with Racetrack on the roof of the Lodging House.  
  
"Actually, it was bout da same time ya brudda did" replied Racetrack "My mudda and fadda were killed in a fire da day afta we came ta America."  
  
"God, I'm sorry" said Aurora grabbing his hand.  
  
"Race!" yelled Jack "We'se about ta start da game"  
  
"All right! Ya coming down?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be down"  
  
Aurora laid back on the roof and stared into the starry night.  
  
"Hry Rora" said Spot.  
  
"Jeesus, one of these days your gonna give me a heart attack" replied Aurora.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Spot came up and sat next to her. He watched as the moonlight danced off her delicate profile.  
  
"What would ya do if I kissed ya?"...  
  
Yeah? Carryin da Banner, Revolution 


	7. A moonlit Walk

Spot leaned over and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he saw tears slipping down her soft cheeks.

"Rora? What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled sadly and placed a soft hand on his cheek. She kissed him and walked through the window.

"Ya okay?" asked Stress.

"Yeah, Tell Nick I wen't for a walk?"

"Shoah"

Sapphire noticed that defeated look in her friend's eyes.

"Ya shoah you'se okay?"

"I'm fine"

Aurora walked out of the Lodging House and into the humid summer night. What have I done? She thought to herself.

"Ror!"  yelled Blink running to catch up.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself. What da hell is goin on wit ya?"

She looked over at him in shock.

"Come with me" said Aurora "I don't want to talk here"

Racetrack walked out of the Lodging house to see Aurora walk arm in arm away with Blink.

"I'am neva gonna undastand goils" he whispered to himself.

She smiled at her brother as they sat on a park bench.

"I really missed you"

"I missed ya too"

She leaned her head back and thought of last time she had seen her brother.

"Aurora!" said Miss. Oliver, the head of the small Manhattan orphanage "I want ya ta meet some people"

_Aurora looked at her brother._

_"Go 'head" he whispered smiling._

_She followed Miss.Oliver into her small office. Inside sat a kindly looking couple. _

_"This is the Jenkins. They would like to adopt yoou"_

_"Nicky too?"_

_"No sweetie"_

_"Do you like horses?" asked The women "We own a ranch"_

_"Can I be a cowgirl?"_

_"You can" said the man picking her up._

"What ya thinking about?" asked Blink.

"The day I was adopted"

"God, dat was da woist day. I memba dey wouldn't let ya say goodbye to me"

"So I snuck away"

"You were a sneak even den"

" I wasn't a sneak, I was… Resourceful"

"Shoah" replied Blink. "Do you like 'im?"

"Who?"

"Spot, don't act like ya dumb"

"Yes"

"Be careful"….

Yeah?

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	8. Confusion

Aurora looked at her brother.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Racetrack likes you,"  
  
"I know that Nicky! I like him too."  
  
"But ya jus said ya liked Spot"  
  
Aurora stood up and paced in front of the bench.  
  
"I do"  
  
"Rora, ya cant jus walk around breakin mah friend's heart's."  
  
"Do you think I like this? Do you honestly think I like feeling like this?"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"No Nicky. For chrissake, I'm not gonna calm down"  
  
"Come on kid" said Blink "Let's get back"  
  
He placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. He was concerned for her and his friends.  
  
Spot laid back on the roof. She had kissed him back, it hadn't been his imagination. She had smelt like fresh air and sunshine; Then she had run away.  
  
Racetrack walked into the girls binkroom to find Aurora laid out on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Aurora followed Race outside and sat down next to him. She wondered if she kissed him would her heart speed up like it had with Spot?  
  
"Whatcha ya tinkin bout?" asked Race as he brushed a curl off her nose.  
  
"Nothing. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was jus wonderin if ya..um. what I'm tryin ta say is."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do ya like me?"  
  
Wow, real smooth Race, he thought to himself..  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	9. Not Good

Racetrack looked at her as he waited for her to answer. He noticed that her beautiful eyes were dull with exhaustion. Maybe, he thought, It isn't far to ask her this right now.

"Forget I asked" he said stroking her hair.

She smiled and leaned her head aginst his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep now" whispered Aurora "Night Track"

She turned his head towards her and kissed him.

"Night Rora" he said confused.

The Next Day…

Aurora sat on her bed, braiding her hair. She noticed Spot hovering outside the door of the girls room.

"Didn't ya mother ever tell you not to lurk in door ways?" she said tying her hair with a piece of twine.

"Can We talk?"

"Sure" replied Aurora sitting Indian style on her bed.

"Well, I'm goin back ta Brooklyn taday" said Spot "And I needed ta clear some tings up wit ya"

"So?"

"Why'd ya kiss me?"

"Ya memory must be going. Because you kissed me first"

"But you kissed me back"

"yeah"

"Why?"

"Man, have you always been so dense?"

"What?"

"I like you Spot" said Aurora smiling "That's why I kissed you"

"Oh"

Spot leaned over and kissed her. She smiled. 

"Uh, Hum" said A voice.

Aurora turned her head to see Racetrack standing there…..

Oh No! *cue Suspenseful Music* I know its short. Tommorow it'll be longer, I pinky swear.

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	10. my bad

I swear I updated it. Something went wrong. My chapter's got mixed up. New Chapter should be up soon.  
  
~Rev 


	11. Apologies

"What's goin on?" asked Racetrack.  
  
"Umm." Replied Aurora.  
  
"That's what I would like to know" said Spot.  
  
Aurora looked at the two boys she had come to care about. She could feel the tears slip down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered and then ran out of the room.  
  
Sapphire stood next to Blink outside the Lodging House, when Aurora sped past.  
  
"Was that Rora?" asked Blink.  
  
"I tink so" replied Sapphire.  
  
"I betta go see what's wrong"  
  
Sapphire noticed Spot and Racetrack standing on the steps glaring at each other.  
  
"No, love. I tink ya betta stay here an make sure dese two don't hoit each udda"  
  
Sapphire kissed him on the nose and trotted off after Aurora.  
  
"What happened?" asked Blink as he glared at his two friends.  
  
"She kissed me" said Spot.  
  
"And me"  
  
Sapphire walked down a small alley, she saw Aurora sitting on a crate crying.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"I really screwed up this time" replied Aurora.  
  
"Oh Honey" said Sapphire as she sat down next to her.  
  
"You want to know why I came to New York? TO prove to myself and too my parents, that I didn't need a man to take care of me. That I could be alone and still be okay. Now, Look at me. I'm crying over boys"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I fell for them. Both of them, Racetrack with his sweetness and the way he made me feel and Spot with the way he made me feel alive. I wish I had the guts to tell them.I didn't mean for this to happen"  
  
"I know, and I'm sure they know too"  
  
"Tell 'em I'm sorry." Said Aurora as she walked away.  
  
"Where ya goin?"  
  
"For a walk" ..  
  
I know its really short, but I honestly know what to do next. If you have an idea, e-mail me. Thanks. Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	12. Nothingness

Aurora felt like she had been walking for days.  
  
"Hey Rora!" yelled Jack coming up beside her.  
  
"Hey Cowboy" she replied kicking a stone.  
  
"What's wrong? Ya look like ya best friend just died"  
  
"I'm in big trouble"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Aurora sat down on a bench, Jack sat down next to her. She explained her troubles.  
  
"Both of them?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well kiddo, sounds like you need to chose"  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
"Ya jus need ta follow ya heart"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
She hugged Jack and walked towards Tibby's. Inside all the newsies including Racetrack and Spot, who were glaring at each other, were eating lunch.  
  
"Can I talk to you two?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" replied Racetrack.  
  
Spot took a drink of his soda and nodded. The two followed her outside and into an alley.  
  
"Sit! And don't interrupt me" she said.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and sat down.  
  
"I didn't meant for all this to happen. You see I like both of you. You both make me feel so Amazing, and Jack told me that I needed to make a choice, but I can't. Please don't hate me or each other"  
  
She bent down and kissed each one of them. Then she ran out of the alley.  
  
"Ya eva notice how she has a habit of doin that?" asked Spot.  
  
"Yeah" replied Race.  
  
Aurora raced down the crowded streets until she reached Sheepshead.  
  
"Hey kid" said Max Jackson, the janitor at the racetrack who was one of the two people who knew who she really was "theres no race today"  
  
"I know" replied Aurora "Is it okay if I ride her?"  
  
"Shoah"  
  
"Thanks Max!"  
  
She saddled Spitfire and went galloping towards the tracks. She felt like she had done the right thing by choosing to not breakup their friendship, As much as it hurt. She never saw it, a small mouse scurried right under Spitfire's hoofs scaring the young horse, and causing Spitfire to pitch Aurora off. She felt the pain in her back when she landed and then nothing.  
  
"Aurora!" yelled Max running to the young girl as fast his arthritis knees would allow. "Molly!"  
  
Molly Jackson ran to her father's side. "Rora! What happened?"  
  
"Her horse bucked her" replied Max "Go get her brother"..  
  
Ooh what's gonna happen now? Hmmmmmm.. I know and you don't! HAHahAhaha Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	13. Making A Choice

"I'm sorry son," said the young doctor "When your sister wakes up, If she wakes up, she may never walk again"  
  
Sapphire grasped her boyfriend's hand as he gasped.  
  
"Its okay Love, She'll wake up" she cooed reassuringly into his ear as she stroked his blind hair.  
  
Racetrack held one thin hand in his and stared out the window. Aurora had broken several bones in her back and received a concussion from her fall. It made It tough to look at her with the bruised eyes marring her delicate complexion.  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Stress gesturing at Race through the window.  
  
"I dunno" replied Blink "He hasn't spoken since it happened"  
  
"Come On Ror. Wake up!" he whispered looking down at her "I aint mad at ya, neida is Brooklyn"  
  
Aurora struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"Spot?" she whispered "Spot?"  
  
Racetrack smiled sadly and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.  
  
"I undastand" he said placing her hand by her side and walking out of her room.  
  
"Where ya goin?" asked Blink.  
  
"I gotta go talk ta someone" replied Race "She's bout ta wake up"  
  
"Conlon!" yelled Racetrack as he walked onto the dock "Git down here!"  
  
Conlon jumped off his seat.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Its Rora. She's in the hospital"  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"Jus go to her"  
  
Racetrack stood alone on the dock as Spot ran off to the hospital.  
  
"How ya feelin?" asked Blink.  
  
"I can't feel my legs Nicky!" whispered Aurora "Why can't I fell my legs?"  
  
Kid Blink could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see his little sister like this. His happy, headstrong, brave little sister trapped in this bed, maybe for the rest of her life.  
  
"You hurt ya self pretty badly when ya fell" said Sapphire.  
  
Blink gave his girlfriend a grateful look.  
  
"You'se gonna be jus fine" said Jack.  
  
Spot ran up to Reqiuem and Dutchy who were sitting on the steps of the hospital.  
  
"Racetrack tole me Aurora's hoit" he sputtered trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She got bucked off her hoise" said Requeim.  
  
"What room is she in?"  
  
"43A"  
  
"Tanks"  
  
Racetrack scuffed his way into the Lodgin House.  
  
"What's wrong race?" asked Shakes.  
  
"Is it Rora?" asked Mush.  
  
"She's awake"  
  
"That's great" replied Mush smiling "Isn't it?"  
  
"Course"  
  
"So whats really wrong?" asked Shakes.  
  
"She loves him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rora made her choice. Unconsiously she made the choice she couldn't make when she was awake. I lost."  
  
"Oh Race" said Shakes hugging her friend..  
  
Oh Poor Race!( Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


End file.
